Talk:Merry XXX-Mas/@comment-99.238.232.7-20181222032600
O'Leary's out. Worst planned and executed event to date, and seemingly completely rigged. While grinding for rares I got 10 Little Coffers ALL producing Epic Bakers, but as soon as I was looking for epics it flopped to CatGirl. While grinding chests for Commons, I got enough to complete every color BUT Blue before I finally got the Blue. For Light and Earth I could have completed the task three times over. Then once I was past it, I was inundated with Mermaids, Undines, Twins and Water Elementals Working against the clock to open 8 chests, the replacements were 2 common, 4 rare an epic and a legendary. In order to not waste that day's snowflakes I had to spend oodles of rubies to open chests early salvaging a bronze finish. Actually, since the start of the 3-week event the entire distribution of chests significantly skewed towards the scarce. I'd been tracking this since the Halloween event (over 1800 chests) so I know this is fact and not perception. Working to get 2 Legendary Blues I used all the Heavenly SFs I had left. I was offered all four of the non-Blue Legendary cards in EACH Heavenly Coffer, but not one Amazon. I opened a Coffer and was offered NONE of the Legendary cards. Fast forward 10 hours and I had farmed enough SFs to open a last-chance Coffer. Again, no Legendary cards in sight. Further, the Heavenly Coffers didn't produce a Morozko, which might have made up for my event ending 10 days prematurely. I have plenty of items and gold for completing future tasks, but I'll never reach them because of the insane construction, blatant rigging of this event and the pathetic rewards of Chapters compared to quests / path stages. I defy anyone to reasonably explain how all these could happen consistently to any one person over 4-5 days of a single event WITHOUT the game being rigged. On top of that, 48 hours after I reported not having received the compensatory 200 rubies for the Marathon problem I've received neither the rubies nor a response. If any of the people at Hooligapps (HG) had even a rudimentary understanding of game design and/or psychology their 'rigging' would have used for the timing of Promo Packs, not obstructionism! * While I needed Epics I would gladly have paid for the Warlock pack to INSTANTLY complete the quest, since that pack includes THREE Epic Blues with enough dups for 4 stars (117 Water dups!). If the bait had been sitting there when people actually needed it HG MIGHT have actually sold a few! In fact, to sweeten the deal further, the quest could have been for even MORE Epic dups making the pack all the more attractive. * While I was dying on the search for Legendary Blues.the Snow Maiden pack would have gotten me halfway, but THIS is when the Warlock was active. Again, if they were even a little insightful, the quest would have been for ONE Legendary duplicate so the Snow Maiden would auto-complete it. * Alternatively, they could have deemed all Promo Packs "wild cards" to complete whichever task you happened to be on. That kind of bait is hard to turn down. Any or all of these would require an ability and interest in putting themselves in the players' shoes. Instead, the entire thing is adversarial, rigged for some if not all, and their mindset is screw the players' and hope they respond to that by spending, instead of working to entice players into spending money. Either they don't believe "You catch more flies with honey than vinegar," or somehow they've never heard this before. Regardless, I'm done with HG's' attitudes, technical ineptitude and lack of respect for their customers. I'm dumping them in favor of the other providers I already patronize, ones that actually know what they're doing. So, ciao fellow players. Hope they treat y'all better at some point - you deserve it - but I wouldn't hold my breath on that. Again, O'Leary out. :mic drop: